


杀手保镖   杀手的保镖AU

by Peeeepper



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 有粗口和黄色笑话，不要喝水不要饮食声明：一个突发的脑洞，欢乐向的不要太认真，尽量不ooc，如果有违和感一切都是我的错，所有人物归CBS和小乔和他们彼此所有，我爱他们。概述：第一季第二季背景，前夫哥没挂，在本文中卖力地奉献着笑点，褶子怪实力客串合格的反派，为了公正合法的把褶子怪关起来，来自英格拉姆公司一位被诬陷的污点证人即将出席海牙法庭，撒玛利亚人的特工是不会让他活着出庭的，在卡特的警察车队遭遇袭击后，佐伊带着一位不速之客来到了安全屋，他即将接手这一艰巨的护送任务。。。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 6





	杀手保镖   杀手的保镖AU

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年前的一个坑，是坑，猴年马月能填，但是归档的时候看到了觉得当年的相声功力达到巅峰，所以还是放上来了。

【上】  
“德西玛财阀总裁，执政党党鞭长约翰.格雷尔近日面临多项指控，涉嫌非法监听，侵犯他人隐私，入侵国家网络，操纵大选投票等，日前受到制裁的英格拉姆科技总裁内森英格拉姆先生发出公告，并透露其公司内部职员有掌握格雷尔一案关键证据，该案将于本月21日在海牙法庭公审，其掌握关键信息人士为匿名者，该男子曾与格雷尔合作，后因叛国罪与金融诈骗罪等多项罪名获刑一直在逃，该污点证人目前受英格拉姆保护……”  
电视新闻被粗暴的关掉，乔丝.卡特警探把遥控器随手扔到沙发上，抓起背包向门外走去”泰勒，早饭在桌子上了，今天晚上不用等我了”她等到儿子迷迷糊糊的回应了一声后才关上了门。第八分局一大清早就人满为患，鬼知道的什么游行又打起了群架，卡特一进去就看到一排穿的花里胡哨的“成年人”在墙边挤成一条歪歪扭扭的彩虹，她感觉太阳穴开始突突的跳。  
“来来来，站好排，大清早的就进局子，昨天晚上那几个刚睡醒给你们腾地方，喂，你俩差不多行了，剩一只眼那个还瞪个屁哦”弗斯科警探挪着他宽阔的屁股走来走去活脱脱一个中学走廊训话的教导主任，他看起来一点也不恼火，说不定正享受着呢。  
“卡特，队长找你，说是有个大任务”卡特刚要从弗斯科的肚子和那帮混混中间挤过去给自己倒杯咖啡清醒一下就被那个肥肚腩卡住了，只能被迫在一个过于近的位置听弗斯科说话，这胖子身上加夜班的汗味和烟味儿是真的不怎么样，卡特赶紧逃去头儿的办公室。  
办公室里好像有几个人，百叶窗帘没拉严，卡特看到几个穿西装的影子，她敲敲门，有人从里面给她打开了门，她一抬头，看见一个西装笔挺的金发的高个男人，脸有点熟悉。  
“你来了，卡特警官，正好，我们在商量，你进来吧，把门关上。”卡特进来办公室里，发现屋子里除了警长和华尔街仔还有几个脸生的警探。  
“这位是内森.英格拉姆先生，英格拉姆先生，这是乔丝卡特警探”哦，怪不得眼熟，早上还在电视上看到过这张脸，握手时卡特想着。  
“是格雷尔案子的事，现在闹的沸沸扬扬的，既然大家都是自己人，我就直说了，格雷尔的档案想必各位也都读过，他不是第一次牵扯进这堆事了，但是已经第四次因为意外无罪释放了，涉及到他的案子的不是证物丢失就是证人意外死亡，是怎么回事大家都有数”队长叹了口气，“英格拉姆的证人曾与他合作过，在他发现不对劲的时候就要终止合作，结果就被扣上一堆罪名，被迫逃出美国，近期才刚刚回来，现在的问题是把他安全的护送到海牙法庭上，格雷尔的眼线无处不在，这两位来自总部的警探将协助本次护送，卡特警探，你是参与过多次高危押解任务的优秀警探，这次任务我也想交给你，此事要高度保密，千万不得泄露半点消息，英格拉姆先生的证人是一位极其谨慎的人，我们的优势就是他的保密工作滴水不漏，格雷尔不知道他的年龄长相，我们需要伪装成一次普通的押解就好”  
“我需要证人的全部档案”卡特看了看英格拉姆又看了看队长。“我没有”队长有点恼火，卡特露出惊讶的表情“什么？”“事实是，这位先生的资料不存在于任何系统中，我只能说，他既存在又不存在，他是全美国最厉害的黑客，他自己抹去了在网络上的所有痕迹”卡特张张嘴一副欲言又止的样子。“虽然没有什么说服力，但是，女士，他并不是一个危险人物，事实上，他是个挺温和的人”英格拉姆说，卡特完全不想知道他对温和这个词有什么误解，而她已经开始不想接下这个任务了。“如果没有什么异议……那我们可以开始准备了？”队长开口，没有人点头或者摇头。  
“内森，你这样行不通，你不能跟着他，你简直就像巴黎夜空下的埃菲尔铁塔一般闪耀，除了没有那么直以外，你太他妈的显眼了，赶快给我回来，趁着你还没把IFT的股票搞跳水，不然我就辞职了。”佐伊摩根甚至不用对着电话听筒大喊大叫就能让她的老板灰溜溜的滚回来。“那我也回公司了，哈罗德，卡特警探是个正直善良的人，不会为难你的，你也要保重啊。”她对着玻璃另一边的人露出一个微笑。“谢谢你，摩根女士，代我向内森问好。”坐在暂时囚禁他的方盒子里的男人彬彬有礼地回答。他穿着一套一丝不苟的烟灰色条纹三件套，鼻梁上一副过于厚重的眼镜遮挡住他大而突出的眼睛。精心打理的鬓角让他看起来介于顽固的贵族和严肃的大学教授之间。他端正的坐在不舒服的凳子上，完全没有恼火或者被冒犯了的样子。  
在见这位影子先生之前卡特在脑子里想像的形象从鸡窝脑袋神经质极客一路狂奔向热衷于穿刺的光头毒虫，当她开始回想斯诺登长什么样的时候他们终于打开了审讯室的大门。好吧，本尊和她想像的也就差了一个银河系那么远吧。  
“第八分局，乔丝•卡特警探，从现在起由我负责你的押解任务。”卡特收起警徽，在那个男人对面坐下，那个斯斯文文的三件套先生谨守礼仪地站起来像她问好“你好，卡特警探，我是哈罗德•冉，很高兴与你合作”他的声音是那种容易让人感到亲切的类型，合作，好吧，这真是个像他这种读书人会选择的词。卡特瞄了一眼平放在桌面上的那双白白嫩嫩的手，这人大概除了笔和茶不会有什么机会拿起其他东西吧。“时间有限，我们就长话短说吧，我们需要把你当做重刑犯押解，启用了最高规格的队伍，我们会给你装上手铐和脚镣，装进厢式改造车，你会被装在铁笼里，非常抱歉。”卡特其实并不感到有多抱歉，她示意跟在她身后的两个警探给这位冉先生戴上镣铐，她本想着这些铁家伙会把冉变成一只受惊的兔子，结果冉对这一切接受良好，只是抬了抬眉毛，有趣，卡特看着冉乖乖的被人摆来摆去突然感觉自己在欺负老实人，这家伙，绝对，不是老实人。她对自己说，老实人可不会被卷进这种事里。她见过像冉这样的人，在军队服役的时候她审讯过这样的人，他们仿佛天生带着温和无害的保护色和礼貌的伪装。他们往往与秘密和阴谋有关，但是卡特真的得承认，不知道是不是她遇到的这位是个中行家，她真的，非常非常愿意相信他是无辜的。冉重新在椅子上端端正正的坐好，两个警探退到他身后半步的位置向她点点头。“我们出发”她简短的说。走去车上的一路卡特发现冉的腿脚不太好，那瘸腿的程度脚镣可办不到，他的脊椎和脖子也不太灵便，一个程序员到底为何会受这么重的伤？她锁好关着冉的铁栏门，冲他安慰性的笑一下，他也回了她一个。  
【中】  
约翰•里瑟第十三次憋回自己爆粗口的欲望，他现在特别的想揍人或者给谁的膝盖来上一枪，不，一枪不够，再补几枪。有那么一瞬间他真的不想再保护身后桌子下面那个打着诡异花色领带的蠢货干脆自己亲手了结他算了。距离从鄂尔多斯捡回一条命已经过去小半年了，他憋憋屈屈的过期CIA特工再就业计划还是一坨狗屎。介于他穿上西装无论笑与不笑都看起来像保镖或者打手，而干这行确实没有什么门槛，所以他索性干了个折中的活，私人保镖，当时他还觉得自己真他妈机智，现在他只想回到那会儿，夺过自己当时手中的威士忌瓶子照着那个胡子头发接壤的脑袋狠狠来一下子让自己醒醒。由于拿不到像样的执照之类的废纸，他接到的都是一些乱七八糟的活，好吧有的部分确实还不错，比如金发的高个美女，虽然后来他差点死在她脚边，不过那是后话了暂且不提…但是大部分都是无聊或者特别无聊的活，比如逃债的衣冠禽兽和躲小三追杀的色鬼老头，还有一小部分脏活，看在能满足自己的暴力倾向和性压抑的份上还有钱可赚里瑟也来者不拒。  
但是今天摊上的这个蠢货还真是万里挑一可以荣膺本月最佳——挪用公款泡妞，被上司逮个正着揍了个半死，紧接着被老婆发现，结果老婆和小三是多年故交，这一盆狗血淋了个措手不及，更狗血的是两个女人一致决定不如阉了这个渣男算了——于是现在他就在这了，里瑟听着外面的枪响翻了个白眼，这个规格也是抬举他了。  
“先生，我们得从这里出去了，先生？”里瑟低声呼唤他的客户，并没有什么回应，“先生？”里瑟回头看了一眼，发现那家伙正在实力表演字面意思上的五体投地而且抖得不必要的夸张，里瑟希望他不要尿裤子了就好，看在上帝的份上，他的车后座不需要再被其他液体玷污了。“先生，我们得从这里出去然后从东面的安全梯到停车场去，再不行动他们就要包围住我们了”里瑟还是操着一副不急不缓的调子，在这种情景下那腔调真的挺恼人的，这时候卡拉——他的前CIA搭档按照国际惯例应该会破口大骂——现在没人能配合他了真是少了许多乐趣。“先生？”里瑟像拎小鸡一样把他的客户提了起来迈着两条大长腿直接拖走。“等…等…你干嘛？！我不要出去我会死的！”“你在这里不动也会死，你想死在这里还是别的什么地方？”里瑟轻飘飘地说着，动作却很粗暴高效地架着他出了办公室的门，带着那个瘦猴一样的男人转了半圈，反手冲着楼梯间就是两枪，对面传来惨叫和倒地的声音。他的客户在他耳边叫得比中枪还惨烈，里瑟感觉像一把电钻在钻他的耳朵，他翻了个白眼，拎起这只活的尖叫鸡向东边走去。“你…你…你杀了他么？”里瑟三两步垮过楼梯“当然没有，只是膝盖而已，而且不是“他”，是“他们””谢天谢地他的客户终于找回了自己的腿可以跟着他走路不用拖着…“砰！”里瑟抬手就给和他们打个照面的打手的膝盖一枪，那人还没反应过来掏枪就倒下了。里瑟继续像楼下走，发现并没有客户的脚步跟上来，他翻了今天的不知道第几个白眼，认命地返回去，结果他还是得拖着走。  
“A2组，A2组，前方过桥200米，左转，收到请回答”“收到”卡特坐在一整个荷枪实弹的特别行动小组中间手按在大腿上随时准备掏枪，所有人都没有说话，大家都警惕地通过车窗看着周围的情况，一点点风吹草动都能跳起来。这条街已经事先被清理过了，卡特默默暗示着自己不要紧张过度了，只不过是一次转移而已。她看了一眼坐在铁栏后面的三件套先生，他低头看着自己的手，好像自己的掌心纹路里藏着什么秘密。他看起来好像还算轻松自在，但是紧绷的嘴角暴露了他其实没有看上去那么淡定。那可有点不妙，卡特想。下一秒他们左前方的车就爆炸了。  
当你真的处在一个距离爆炸很近的位置上经历一切的时候，其实恐惧只占了意识中很小的一部分，你的感官会变得非常不可靠，在一个被拉扯得变形的瞬间里，你失去了听觉，世界在时间和空间的夹缝中伴随着永恒的翁鸣，视觉模糊不清，身体从未有过这般轻，又这样重…好吧都是扯蛋，事实是这都是一眨眼的事，你他妈什么都来不及感受就被震晕过去了。  
这不是卡特第一次经历爆炸枪战加连环翻车了，爆炸发生的瞬间她甚至来得及在心里大吼了一句我操，马上用手护住头部。车子侧翻的时候她被带到了铁栏门的一边，老天保佑这门挺结实的，至少三件套先生还好好的不过是甩到了钢板墙上而已。她大概是有那么几分钟失去了意识，她醒过来的时候听到了枪响，耳鸣着实很吵，干扰了方位判断。“卡特！掩护！！”她迅速爬起来捞起自己的枪，万幸没有被什么东西卡住，她一下就站起来了。车外火力很猛，肯定有自己人伤亡了，就知道这事没那么简单，卡特暗骂着从车窗向外开枪。街上一片狼藉简直就像他妈的战场，卡特刚干掉了几个包围向他们的枪手，她的同僚就中枪倒下了，外面还有一名负伤的警探在抵抗，而对方的第一梯队还有三五个人的样子。卡特回头看看昏迷的三件套先生，咬咬牙，把自己腰上的钥匙扔了过去，转身加入战场。  
哈罗德艰难的睁开眼睛，视线高度模糊。该死的这是第二次了，说真的，在纽约遇到爆炸这么常见的么？有什么凉的东西压在脸上，好像是金属？他在不伤到脆弱的脖子的前提下动了动头，那东西掉了下来落在面前，是钥匙。紧接着一声枪响吓得他差点跳起来，然而考虑到他现在做不到这么高难度的动作他只是缩了一下，好吧他感觉到颈椎痛了。他摸索着钥匙去开手铐的锁，这并不是件容易的事，他的眼镜碎了一个镜片瘸了一个镜腿，而且那钥匙有一大串。外面的枪响实在帮不上什么忙，他的手抖得更厉害了。终于打开了所有的锁，哈罗德用手扶着脖子爬了起来，枪声停了，他刚要探头出去看看怎么回事——一个人影突然落在他的面前，从天而降，吓的他猛地向后退去直撞上铁栏，那可真够痛的，他还没来得及出声就看到黑洞洞的枪口冲着他——“先生，冷静一下我想我们可能有什么误会…”枪响的时候哈罗德条件反射地缩脖子闭眼，直到他清晰地感到脖子真的非常的痛——“你还要闭眼到什么时候？”卡特的声音响起，哈罗德睁开眼，看见卡特收回枪，刚刚自己试图讲道理的对象正倒在自己脚边。“我们中计了，有内鬼，现在我只好先带你躲起来了”她的声音很镇静“你杀了他？”哈罗德完全偏离了重点，卡特终于忍不住翻了个白眼“没有，只是打中了肾脏，当心，他还有一个呢死不了”这人到底什么毛病？“你能走路么？”卡特又端起枪，想了想又蹲下身捡起地上的一把格洛克，哈罗德条件反射地去接卡特扔过来的东西，发现是一把枪的时候差点没扔出去，老天！那上面还有血，还是热的“会用吗？”卡特一边向外查看着一边问“…你觉得呢？警探？”卡特已经懒得翻白眼了“我们走”。  
“活见鬼了真是……你坐在那里，别乱动，把裤子脱掉”“什么？”哈罗德维持一个滑稽的坐姿半摊在沙发上，他不敢乱动，他的小腿中枪了，出血量怪吓人的，这会他的脸疼得煞白，冷汗流进眼睛里导致他现在视线更不清楚了，他怀疑不戴眼镜他听不清楚警探说了什么。“你听见了，教授，我现在要给你取腿上的子弹，这活你穿着裤子我没法干。”卡特没好气地说，高效地检查着安全屋的设施，在主卧的柜子里翻出了急救箱，迷你冰箱里还有一瓶纯麦芽威士忌，真不赖，她挑挑眉，顺手拿了个杯子。回到客厅里发现哈罗德还保持着原位没动。“裤子，劳驾？”卡特粗暴地用牙开了酒瓶喝了一口，给杯子里倒了半杯递给狼狈的三件套先生。哈罗德皱了皱眉，还是接过来抿了一口。娘兮兮的，卡特没说出口。哈罗德透过滑到鼻梁上的眼镜看着她，那表情严肃地好像有人要死了一样，如果他一直缓慢失血的话也不是不可能，卡特放弃了调戏他，虽然这还是挺有挑战性的。卡特拿出剪刀毫不怜惜德从膝盖部分剪开了他的西裤，反正也毁了。卡特盯着那个连袜  
皮带足足有一秒钟才找回自己的声音：“这玩意儿虽然看起来有点微妙的色情感，但是不得不说，还挺有用的。”子弹卡在了袜带的金属卡扣上，他多灾多难的腿保住了。“你这些基佬装备救了你子弹只有头部卡进了小腿肌肉，不妙的就是碰到了一条比较粗的血管，我要把它拔出来。”卡特把酒杯塞到哈罗德手里，转身去准备工具“麻醉针没有了，上次有个脾脏中枪倒霉蛋用掉了，你将就一下吧”哈罗德尽可能快地把酒灌进自己的胃，他实在是不怎么习惯过快的摄入高度数酒精，但是他要是再慢慢喝估计面前这位脾气火爆的女战士就要用鄙视的眼神瞪死他了。酒精的辛辣直冲脑门，鼻腔也受到牵连有些发热。一团什么东西突然被塞到他的嘴里，是毛巾？哈罗德困惑地看向带好了医用手套的卡特，警探跪在他面前让他挺不自在的“对不住了，尽量不要挣扎地太厉害”他还没来得及反应这句话什么意思，卡特的左手就想铁钳一样牢牢地按住了他脆弱的脚腕，右手稳定地发力拔出了子弹。哈罗德由于剧烈的疼痛条件反射险些跳起来，但是卡特牢牢地按住了他，他象征性地挣扎了几下，发出不太体面的呜咽声，那真是突如其来的痛的要死，一点心理准备都没有。卡特把子弹放进托盘，金属碰撞的清脆声音听得哈罗德牙根都痛了。卡特开始给他清洗伤口，该死的，这痛感加强了。等到卡特开始包扎的时候他已经脱力了，一直用力过度扣着沙发的指节僵硬发白，总算结束了之后哈罗德甚至都不想抬手把嘴里的毛巾扯出去了。“好了，硬汉，现在你有一枚勋章了”她扔掉粘上血的手套，站了起来。“谢谢，警探。”哈罗德把毛巾拿开，在这样一团糟的情况下他还在谨守礼貌和她道谢。“没关系的，你真是难住我了，说真的，你到底是怎么卷进这堆…我不知道这叫什么，但是你看起来像是那种…我感觉你甚至连一张超速罚单都没收到过。”卡特说的颠三倒四的但是他明白她的意思“大概是我年轻时范过的一些错误吧，警探。我们的过去总是找上我们。”如果你知道我做过什么，你不会这样认为的，他暗自想着。卡特没有再问。  
“现在怎么办？”卡特收拾妥当之后把自己摔进哈罗德对面的沙发里，想了想伸长手臂拿过酒瓶，喝了一口。“我们不能联系局里，有内鬼，真是太好了，现在我们连转移都成问题，而不转移这里暴露就是一眨眼的事”“打电话给内森”哈罗德疲惫的说“打给他的另一个号码，我们的加密线路，以防万一用的”卡特拿出手机“号码？”943_6558”电话接通了，一个女人的声音“环球人寿保险公司经理哈罗德克灵先生办公室，我是他的秘书，请问您有什么事情么？”“告诉她帮我接佐伊摩根女士的内线，来自管理员的指令。”卡特照着他的话复述了，对方马上回应“请您稍等”接着电话转到了佐伊摩根处“哈罗德你怎么样？我们听说了爆炸的事，内森简直要疯了”“摩根女士，我很好，感谢卡特警探救了我一命，”哈罗德一边接着电话一边看向卡特警探再次传达了感谢。“我们现在在警探的一所安全屋内，由于不确定警局内部有内鬼不敢贸然行动。”“但是我们必须尽快转移，局内迟早会找到我们”电话另一头无所不能的女掮客沉默了“把你们的地址给我，哈罗德，我知道一个人，我会让他去接手你们的护送任务”。  
“喂！你要带我去哪？那边是警局！”“是啊，里昂，现在已经没有人要杀你了，我要把你送到你该去的地方了。”里瑟的耐心已经所剩无几，他的客户实在是吵死人了。手机突然响起吓得他差点就要掏枪，里瑟把手伸进内袋里把手机摸出来，看了一眼来电，里瑟笑得让一旁的里昂毛骨悚然的。“你好啊，佐伊，想我了？”他用哪种甜腻的吓人的嗓音开口，里昂看起来快要哭了。“我有个活给你”里瑟突然沉下脸，一边讲电话，一边突然又拎起里昂向一边的警车走去。“什么？现在又是什么情况？”里瑟挂掉电话，突然砸了警车车窗的玻璃干净利落地把他的客户铐在方向盘上。“喂！你不能把我扔在这！”“我没时间给你当保姆”里瑟迈着两天长腿几步就没影了。弗斯科警探骂骂咧咧地冲自己的车走去，看到一个亚裔的小个子男人正在自己的车边看到自己直接哭了出来，直到他看到自己死无全尸的车窗玻璃。“我操搞什么——？”弗斯科的大嗓门回荡在大街上。  
敲门声响起的时候卡特直接跳了起来把哈罗德也吓了一跳，他刚刚好像要睡着了，不怪他，肾上腺素从波峰一路跌到波谷再有威士忌加持他没陷入晕厥状态已经不错了。他迷迷糊糊地看到卡特身手敏捷地捞起桌面上的枪上膛向门口走去，在这年久失修的木地板上竟然没发出一点声音来。“执行人来了”门外一个低沉的男声响起，这声音有点耳熟？哈罗德想着，努力地在脑海中搜刮着匹配的资料，但是脑子就是一堆浆糊，完全不能建立链接。卡特打开门，透过保险栓看出去，走廊里的灯泡瓦数太低，而门口的家伙又太高大整个挡住了那点少的可怜的光，他的脸藏匿在自己的影子里只有分明坚硬的轮廓，一副来者不善的样子搞得卡特快要条件反射的开枪了。“放我进去？卡特警探？还是我们在这里站一天？”那黑面煞神开口了，调子软绵绵的像调情一般，卡特最烦这一挂的男人了简直想关门走人，她关上门拿掉保险栓，再次开门让男人进来。走进屋子卡特看清了男人的脸，出乎意外的非常英俊，再加上一身笔挺的黑西装简直像什么特工电影里跑出来的好莱坞明星。卡特感觉更不爽了，天知道是为什么。“管理员在哪？”电影男主角一边问一边在安全屋里走来走去检查起来，他走路的姿势和检查环境的动作非常专业，卡特打赌他是那几个特种部队出来的，搞不好当年他俩还在火线附近打过照面。“这边”卡特带他开到哈罗德休息的房间。哈罗德从沙发的陷阱中挣扎着想坐直一点，显然他失败了，受伤的腿阻止了他想要得体一点的愿望，动一下都痛的要死。哈罗德放弃了，自暴自弃地瘫回沙发里。“你好，保镖先生，佐伊摩根女士跟我讲过您帮助她的事，再次感谢您保护我的好秘书。我是哈罗德冉，原谅我的仪态不佳希望您不要介意”哈罗德认真地扶了扶鼻梁上的瘸腿眼镜，眼镜还是一副完全不配合的样子怏怏地趴在他的鼻梁下方，怪滑稽的。男模先生一副吃了苍蝇的样子和坚持伸手过来的管理员握了手“他是一直这个调调还是撞到了头？”卡特简直要笑出来了。“约翰•里瑟，我相信我们一定能合作愉快的字典先生。”哈罗德从里瑟手里收回手，那只手上的皮肤硬硬的布满茧子和伤痕，骨节分明有力。哈罗德记得那只手，那只手拿枪时稳稳的一点也不会抖动，准确地把子弹送入心脏的位置。哈罗德当时肯定不会想到有朝一日他会去握这只手。哈罗德记得这个男人，他是个杀手，而现在他却成了他的保镖。世界真是奇妙，哈罗德想。


End file.
